Ninth Division
thumb|250px|Former Captain Kaname Tōsen and Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi of the Ninth Division The , also known as Squad 9 in the English dub, is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, as it currently has no captain. Notable Members Current Captain There is currently no unit captain assigned to the 9th Division. Lieutenant :Shūhei Hisagi Shūhei is the current lieutenant for the 9th Division. He is currently the highest ranking officer and head of the 9th Division. : Toshimori is the 20th seat of the 9th Division. He shares this position with 15 other Shinigami. Former Former Captain :Kensei Muguruma Kensei was the captain of the 9th Division prior to his becoming a Vizard, 100 years prior to the main story line. :Kaname Tōsen (deceased) Kaname was the captain of the 9th Division prior to his defect from Soul Society. Former Lieutenant :Mashiro Kuna Mashiro was the lieutenant of the 9th Division before becoming a Vizard, 100 years prior to the main story line. ]] Former 3rd Seat : (deceased) Kasaki was one of the four seated officers that accompanied Kensei in his search for the missing Shinigami. He was tasked with having the rest of the unit hold place and setting up camp. Former 4th Seat : (deceased) Eishima was one of the four seated officers that accompanied Kensei in his search for the missing Shinigami. He was tasked with contacting Seireitei upon discovering of the victims. Former 5th Seat :Kaname Tōsen Kaname served under Captain Kensei Muguruma. During a patrol mission, he betrayed his unit and was responsible for the death of Todō, Eichima, and Kasaki. He was eventually promoted to the rank of captain. Former 6th SeatBleach manga; Chapter -103, page 11 : (deceased) Todō was one of the four seated officers that accompanied Kensei in his search for the missing Shinigami. He was tasked into retrieving a researcher of the 12th Division to collect and analyze samples.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, pages 4-5 Insignia The insignia for the 9th Division of the Gotei 13 is the buttercup. The meaning behind this symbol is oblivion. Special Duties The 9th Division is known to be in charge of the Seireitei news magazine. All the lieutenants of the divisions of Gotei 13 hand in their reports to them.Bleach anime; Episode 138, omake The 9th Division is also in charge of investigations as seen in the Turn Back the Pendulum mini saga. Recruitment The 9th division is traditionally an artistic group and have had the responsibility of published the Seireitei Communication Magazine for generations.Bleach Bootleg Recruitment Fair Brochure With no Captain around, Lieutenant Hisagi is the default recruiter for the Ninth Division. The Ninth Division is in charge of the of making and distribution the Seireitei News Magazine. As such, they need recruits who have good grammar and literary skills. Kaname Tōsen *No reply, as his whereabouts are unknown. Shūhei Hisagi 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Guys with literary talent. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? We're really a very energetic division! 3. What do you require of new recruits? There is no smoking inside the editorial department. 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. Our circulation and proceeds are rising!! Why not come join us in making the Seireitei News! Frank talk!! with the 9th Division's lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuhei Our captain isn't here, but don't worry! My dedication to protecting the 9th division hasn't changed. Right now I'm focusing all my efforts on the unfamiliar editing work, but as one of the "Protection Divisions" and as the "publisher's house", we're doing our best to stay together! For now, I'm welcoming everything you bring me! I'll be waiting for your creative submissions!! Trivia *All known members of the 9th Division wear kosode without sleeves, including the former captains. :*Mashiro is the only known member to have worn sleeves. *The kanji on the back of the seated officers who accompanied Kensei reads . References Navigation de:9. Kompanie es:Novena División Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami